Many users may own and/or interact with mobile devices. In an example, a user may read an electronic book on a tablet. In another example, the user may navigate to a new location using a map application on a smart phone. A mobile device may transition between various positional states during a day, such as being carried around in a pocket, being placed face up on a table, being left in a parked car, being carried around in a bag while on a hike, etc. Such positional states may be indicative of content that may be interesting to the user (e.g., a recommendation of a hiking destination when hiking), an efficient means of notifying or alerting the user of information (e.g., a loud audio notification may be more efficient in getting the user's attention than a vibration notification while the mobile device is in the bag during hiking, whereas a quiet audio notification or the vibration notification may be more appropriate while the user is in a meeting with the mobile device on a meeting room desk), and/or efficient resource consumption (e.g., transitioning the mobile device into a low powered state while in the parked car). Unfortunately, many computing devices and/or content provides may lack technology that can determine a positional state of a mobile device, which may result in ineffective communication with the user (e.g., a notification that does not alert the user of information) and/or inefficient resource consumption of the mobile device that can lead to reduced battery life.